Tigrevurmud Vorn
(After Alsace Rescue) (After repeling the Muozinel Army) (Honored by King Faron of Brune after end the Civil War.) | Casualname = Tigre | Age = 16 | Gender=Male | Hair=Crimson | Eye=Hazel | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Alive | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Before captured as prisoner) Archer | Position = Earl of Vorn Family Archer Silver Meteor Army General | Weapon= Bow (Vorn Black Bow) | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) | Kingdom= Brune(Before captured) Zhcted(Prior captured and semi-resident) }} Tigrevrumud Vorn(ティグルヴルムド.ヴォルン) is a male protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Being the Earl of his hometown Alsace, Tigre is responsible to keep anyone in Alsace safe from any enemy troops. After being defeated by Zhcted own Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara, Tigre became the "prisoner of war" and ironically became Ellen's primary support to gain influence in her name an became one of the proficient general of the Silver Meteor Army. Character Infomation Appearance Tigre is appeared to be a teen of age 16,with a tall figure, crimson hair and hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Born as a part of the Vorn Family, Tigre would treat the people of Alsace with respect and care as he sees every Alsace residents as his family. His love for Alsace is so strong that he will defend the town at all cost even with his live is on the line and constantly refused to become Ellen's support. However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Ellen after his troop's defeat, Tigre is suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his own town which is under Brune or the compassionate Vanadis, Ellen who have mercy on him even he as the enemy soldier to Zhcted(though Brune authority labeled him as a "traitor" left him out of option but to stay in Zhcted until his victory over Duke Thenardier in their final encounter). Despite of his bravery in battle, Tigre is often sleepy whenever. And he prefers hunting over trivial military matters, he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becoming a plaything to most peers(although it also irritated by some peers such as Rim, though found his sleeping face cute), especially the Vanadis like Ellen and Mira who found Tigre is cute when he is asleep. Plot Backstory Tigre is born into Vorn Family, a family of aristocrat of Brune, ruled over Alsace for years since his father,Urz Vorn, govern the town with benevolence, until he is collapsed due to his unknown illness. Since his father has passed away, Tigre became the sole legacy of his family and elected as Earl of the Vorn House. Two years after he is inherited the Vorn Family properties, Tigre lived his life with peace and and governed Alsace without involving any conflict, until he was summoned by the King of Brune to repel the invading Zhcted army. Like his usual life, he is often sleep late while his loyal maid Titta attempts wake him up while served him breakfast in every morning, which Tigre then drank the soup as his daily breakfast. Just as he us about to leave the mansion, Tigre was held by Titta as she is worry about her master/childhood friend's safety and Tigre remained silent if he could managed to survived after the war and the authority disorder within the system of Brune has affect the life of Alsace and his life all together. War against the Vanadis and Defeat Tigre participated in the war in the bordering territory Dinant, with the Brune army tempted to repel the Zhcted army with 25000 soldiers of Brune. In the camp, Tigre is insulted heavily by Zion Thenardier, Duke Thenardier's elder son and heir of the Thenardier Family, who sees archers in Brune is not more than a criminal. Just he is saved by Marthus words As the Silver Wind Vanadis ambush unit surprised the main army and almost decimated every soldier of Brune, Tigre narrowly survive the onslaught as he became unconscious during the battle. As he finally awoke from his sleep, Tigre was surprised over the mountain of corpses of Brune Army; prompt him to think that the Vanadis Army has this caliber to wipe out the entire army. Left alone and separated from the main army, Tigre witnessed the power of while attempt his last shot to assassinate the Silver Wind Vanadis by kill off her surrounding generals while shoot his last two arrows from distance. Sadly, his effort proven no avail as the Silver Wind Vanadis deflects Tigre's arrow and had him cornered as Ellen approached upon him. In a twist of turning event, Tigre's life is spared as his arrow skills and courage had earned Ellen's respect and mercy thus prompting him to become Ellen's first and only prisoner of war. Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Main Article:Life in Leitmeritz Tale After his capture, the soldiers under Ellen begin to show resentment to Tigre being the first, and the only, prisoner of war; which erupted from the rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight, including Ellen's personal bodyguard, Rim, who think he is responsible for Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. Their skepticism against the sole prisoner of war is short lived however when Tigre proves his worth through his amazing archery by injuring the assassin( the later committed suicide by bit off his tongue) that aimed at Ellen's life during the practice. The soldiers, particularly the archers, were enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and thus Tigre earned respect from these very soldiers Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Ellen over the office and talked about his talent. After lsitening to Ellen explanation her reason to keep him as her "prisoner" just to recruit him to be a part of her army and in exchange that she will also prompted him as the Earl of Zhcted, Tigre respectfully declined the offer for the sake of his homeland Alsace. However, he was given an ultimatum as Ellen then warns him that if the ransom will not be paid by the deadline, he will be sold to Muozinel, which even Tigre little choice but to stay to the Silver Wind Vanadis side. During his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre learns the benevolence side of the Silver Wind Vanadis, while observed on how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people. Prior his observation, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis. This leads him to entrust her Alsace later on when he receives report from Batran that his beloved Land has been attacked by Duke Thenardier. Return to Alsace Main Article:Rescue Alsace Arc With the support troops from the Silver Wind Vanadis, Tigre marched his troops and raced to Alsace so he can rescue as many innocent people of Alsace from the invading troops from Zion, who is now a Commander of the forces sent to plunder and raze Alsace to the ground. During the course of the event, Tigre showing his marksmanship he saves Titta from the hands of Zion, as he catches an arrow aimed for Titta and shoots it back to the archer, he gets wounded in his palm and notices that his bow is broken, Prior his return, Tigre is given by Titta then hands him the family heirloom of the Vorn, The Black Bow, which Tigre finds very suitable in the situation. As the reinforcement from Ellen has arrived, the odds are now in Tigre's favor. Tigre then performed feats that are beyond what Ellen planned earlier on, shooting commanders and flags at improbable distances and laying waste to entire lanes with a single volley, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as his guard, he also witnesses for the 1st time, Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. With Rim's assistance to decimating Zion's ambush unit, Tigre forces Zion to act against his plans by tricking that Zhcted had 3,000 but in reality had only one-third of that with the rest being horses. Finally had the perpetrator of the cornered,Tigre tended to ask Zion the reason behind the invasion of Alsace led his anger towards Zion as Zion considered the people as mere pest just waited to be exterminated like lifestocks. The duel between the general is heated up as Zion still mocks Tigre that archer like him is weaker than knights since he can't use any weaponry other than bow, which Tigre tend to prove Zion wrong that archers are never necessary weak. The two of them to battle each other until either one of them victory, until Tigre is wounded with a scratch but Zion is deeply wounded as Zion's torso is penetrated by the arrow that broke through his shield. Tigre then see the confused Zion is afraid and he orders a retreat by uses his Wyvern to get away from the battle, Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach it. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female whisper by telling him to shoot the dragon. With his doubting yet he must do to get rid of Alsace harm from good, Tigre then aims for to the dragon while command's Ellen's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it, which only disorients the Wyvern in misdirection. As Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know, Ellen then stands by him, Tigre then promptly prepares his second shot, with the winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion thus killing him and forces his army to retreat. In the aftermath of the battle, Tigre is labeled as defected traitor and wanted dead by the Brune authority(especially for Thenardier side who wants to avenge his son's death), which quickly concluded that the reason for Tigre's "defection" is due to his rescue Alsace from Zion army by "using" Ellen's Silver Meteor Army. While Tigre is able retrieved Alsace from the now fallen Zion army, Tigre decided to leave Alsace once again and decided to be on Ellen side. This time, Titta is coming with him which Tigre reluctantly agreed and have his loyal maid come with her, thus Tigre is officially joined the Silver Meteor Army. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc While lower his profile in Zhcted, Tigre is live his life like any normal days with Ellen and the other troops. As he return from hunting, he meet his mentor, Marthus Rodante Just like his days after being placed as a prisoner, he is then visited by another Vanadis, Ludmira The rivalry between Ellen and Mira begin to reach the boiling point, without they wage war on each other, and neither of them backed down from each other until Mira's tougher defense sent Ellen army retreat and forced to withdrawl from the battle. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre found the idea and purpose tend for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. The disguise is working as Mira barely recognize him into another hunter who hunting a little animal for food, which actually seeking the way in. As the Silver Meteor Army begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress, Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis if they are dancing, with the life is on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Tigre managed to saved both Vanadis by killing the sudden assassin, the same assassin that is behind Rim's poisoned state with the arrow skills. As his archery shot is recognized by Mira, who is now angry that Tigre had lied about his identity, Tigre is slapped by the Frost Mind Vanadis and asked why did he go so far just to persuade her despite he didn't have a foot hold of his own. Tigre then answered that his army too wished to be a neutral state and he just can't let the Vanadis died on his watch, which caused both Vanadis blushed in an exceptional embarrassment. Powers and abilities Tigre's ability with the bow is beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 alsin) with unnatural accuracy (He can shoot small fast moving animals, or minute kinks in the armor even in his maximum range). Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. Tigre's commanding abilities is comparable to that of most commanders, he excels in ambushes and guerrilla tactics, later on thanks to working with the Vanadis, he learns how to handle field combat and sieges with complete ease as evidenced in the siege on Fort Lux. The Heirloom of the Voln Family, The Black bow remains a complete mystery, as no one knows, aside from the goddess Tir Na Fal, it's origin or how exactly it is used, never the less, Tigre has won several victories thanks to it, it seems to resonate with the Vanadis' Vralt, thus charging the arrow with the elemental attribute of the Vanadis present at the moment, the bow could be used too by itself, firing a black shot that is capable of tearing through walls, how is this achieved remains unclear. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front". *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures"(usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, caused the Secret Void Vanadis livid yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). [[Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army